El camino de un asesinó
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿qué razones ahí en una persona para que haga lo que hace? Pues está historia te podría interesar, ya que trata del crimen de un asesino llamado Israfel y un detective llamado Nate Foster. Ambos tendrán una confrontación hasta que uno logró ganar sobre el otro.
1. Chapter 1

Yo pretendo decir que es terror y suspenso, pero siendo honesto no es mucho mi estilo, pero quiero aprender a hacer buenas historias de todos los géneros que me sean posibles.

* * *

><p>El camino de un asesino.<p>

Capítulo 1:incertidumbre

A veces cuesta a ver la verdad en las personas pero cuando logras llevarlas al límite podrás ver la verdad,pero no siempre vas a querer verla y es un hecho que la verdad de una persona puede llegar a destruir la de otra.

Hoy es el día en que recuerdo cuando dije esas palabras a la gente que creí amar hasta que vi quienes eran ellos, siempre pensé que hacían las cosas por mi bien, pero veo que no es así. Tristemente eso me llevo a matarlos antes que ellos lo hicieran, pero su sangre me hizo sentir ese calor de hogar que no había sentido antes.

E un hecho que al empezar un vicio, es difícil dejarlo.

¿señor alguna vez ha sentido las ganas de asesinar a alguien y hacerlo sin detenerse?

Policía: señor, ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Mi nombre... Jajajaja mi nombre, yo le diré que, si usted me da una navaja yo le diré mi nombre, ¿tenemos un trato?

Policía: señor no tengo autorización para eso.

Que pena, pero sabe,por suerte yo tengo la mía.

Policía: no creo que la posea ahora.

Bueno entonces sientese señor, deje que camine por la sale. ¿no le importa cierto?

Policía:no señor, ya que puede hacer.

Es cierto, bueno como le decía mi nombre es un dulce sonido que oirá al momento de su muerte, ¿seguro que lo quiere oír?

Policía: solo digamelo

Mi nombre es israfel y significa el que toca la trompeta anunciando el final y sabes aquí es tú fin.

Escondiendo un cuchillo de 12 centímetros de largo lentamente se acercó atrás del policía clavándolo en el cuello lentamente introduciéndolo mientras miraba la cara de desorientación del policía viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de miedo y desilusión, la vida escapando d sus ojos, Israfel solo sonreía pues eso era lo que mas amaba de asesinar y después saco un instrumento para su diversión y prosigio acercándolo a su pecho haciendo una insicion hasta su estómago, abriéndolo mas con sus manos para poder ver sus órganos después prosigio a sacar sus intestinos eran tan largos que pensó que podría ahorcar a alguien con ellos después rompiendo sus costillas las arranco y con ellos escribió "el final se acerca. Después de eso Israfel salió por la ventana dejando al policía tirado en la habitación. Pasó un rato para que los otros policías se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 semanas para que el caos iniciará en la ciudad de clafort. En esas semanas, ocurrieron 97 asesinatos al día y nadie comprendía ¿cómo podían suceder tantos asesinatos al día y parecer hechos por una persona?. Todo los policías que investiguaban cada asesinato y todos tenía una pista en común, la cual era que en cada escena del crimen, se escribió "el final se acerca" con los órganos y huesos de las víctimas. Sólo un policía llamado Nate Foster recordó lo que pasó en la estación de policía, y gracias a eso ya tenía un sospechoso, pero no parecía tener sentido la cantidad de muertes por día y eso lo confundía. El policía Nate sabia que esto sólo era el principio.

El policía Nate empezó a buscar a el asesino Israfel. Empezó en la estación de policía, ya que ahí había muerto su mejor amigo, buscó algún resto de evidencia que pudiera darle una pista de dónde se pudiera esconder. Nate continúo observando la habitación y en los restos de la ventana rota encontró sangre que no le pertenecía a su amigo.

Al asomarse por la ventana, vio un rastro de sangre que se terminaba al final de la calle, lo cual le pareció muy extraño. Nate intuyó que Israfel robó un auto o también la posibilidad de un compañero que le ayudo a escapar. Después de ver la escena del crimen, se dirigió a un laboratorio médico para que analizarán la sangre que encontró. Pasó un rato y la doctora Sasha le reveló a Nate que la sangre no le pertenecía a nadie que estuviera en la ciudad. El policía Nate sabia que Israfel ocultó cualquier rasto de su existencia para que no fuera posible que lo encuentren.

Mientras tanto, Israfel estaba feliz en su casa, ya que el estaba planeando sus próximos asesinatos. Era tan extraña su manera de pensar. El sólo quería ver sangre y justificarlo por su nombre.

Su familia era muy religiosa, su nombre fue por el ángel que tocaría la trompeta anunciando el final de los tiempos.

Israfel se tomaba muy en serio su nombre, tanto que el caos era inevitable.

El era muy listo, su familia tenia una amplia biblioteca llena de libros de todo tipo. A Israfel le encantaba leer cada libro y gracias a eso obtuvo un amplio conocimiento de muchas cosas como medicina, urbanización, leyes, criminologia y muchas otras cosas más.

Con ese conocimiento, Israfel planeaba todo para crear caos e incertidumbre en la ciudad.

Por otra parte el policía Nate sabia lo mismo que Israfel, pero el no era religioso ni tuvo una mala infancia. El policía Nate siempre tuvo una buena vida y era una persona muy justa, recta, determinada y con un gran corazón.

Nate siempre se esfuerza en cada caso y por eso el jefe de la policía decidió asencenderlo a detective.

Nate aceptó con todo gusto y le pidió el caso de Israfel, por lo que pasó con su amigo. El jefe Jason sabía su razón y por eso dudó en darle el caso, pero al final el aceptó.

Nate ya estaba seguro de lo que haría y se prometió así mismo que resolvería el casó sin importar nada.

* * *

><p>Acepto cualquier sugerencia y recomendaciones que me puedan dar para ser un mejor escritor. Gracias por su atención y espero que les guste y me digan que les parece.<p>

Si les gusto pasen y dejen reviews y sus sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo esta dedicado a nuestra mejor fan Rui-chan y a mi amiga susy. Ellas se convertirán en personajes de la historia. Es mi forma de agradecerles su apoyo y leer esta historia hecha por mi y mi vida contigo de mi hermana esperamos que las sigan leyendo y esperó que la disfruten.

Capítulo II: amenaza (perspectiva de Nate Foster)

Hace 8 años.

Israfel: Siempre que sientes miedo, es el momento en que sale tú verdadero yo.

Con ese miedo, es tu motivación para poder hacer todo lo que creíste que no podías hacer.

Ese mismo sentimiento te puede volver un asesinó, un héroe, un salvador, un mercenario o un policía.

El miedo es el mejor motor que una persona puede tener, ya que ayuda a hacer lo que es necesario para sobrevivir.

Espero que siempre tengas esa lección en mente hermana, te diré algo si cres que fue necesario lo que hice dímelo y te llevare conmigo, pero si no lo cres dime y te daré una recompensa.

Hermana: Israfel creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor.

Israfel: Exclente hermana, ahora ven conmigo.

El día de hoy.

En la estación de policía muchos tenían miedo de los asesinatos, bombas en lugares importantes e incendios forestales de gran magnitud. Muchos de los policías creían que era la furia de un dios,pero Nate sabia que no era obra de un dios, el sabia que esto sólo lo había causado Israfel.

Nate se decidió a buscar un compañero para la investigación y se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a la primera compañera que tuvo al convertirse en policía. Se trataba de la joven Rui, Nate confía mucho en ella y por esa razón decide pedirle su apoyo.

Nate: hola Rui, hace mucho que no te veo.

Rui: Nate, que gusto me da verte. ¿cómo has estado?

Nate: podria decirse que bien y ¿tú?

Rui: algo asustada por todo lo que ha estado pasando.

Nate: ¿tú cres que pueda ser un dios?

Rui: esa idea me parece completamente absurda.

Nate: entonces eres la candidata perfecta.

Rui: ¿para que?

Nate: para ser mi compañera en este caso.

Rui: me gusta la idea, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos escucharon un reporte de un asesinato en la calle tic-tac, en la zona más rica de la ciudad. Al oír la alarma ellos iban al auto de Nate, pero alguien los detuvo.

Susy: esperen ¿puedo acompañarlos?

Nate: ¿porque quieres ir?

Susy: los oi hablar y yo pienso igual que ustedes.

Nate: me parece bien, entra.

Así los tres fueron a la escena del crimen. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, ya que la gentes asustada no salia de su casa si no era necesario.

Todo estaba completamente en silencio, las calles sólo tenían autos, gatos y perros, pero no había ni una persona a la vista. Los tres llegaron a la casa. Era un lugar con un patio lleno de pasto, flores y una piscina. La casa era blanca de dos pisos con puertas de cristal y siete ventas, una por cada habitación. Al entrar vieron un piano, una pantalla, una mesa para 12 personas y unas escaleras en forma de caracol.

Subieron con mucho sigilo, encontraron varias habitaciones y decidieron dividirse. Nate se dirigió a la habitación de los padres. Encontró a ambos hechos pedazos parecía que los partieron en pedazos antes que perdieran la conciencia. En las paredes estaba escrito con sangre "el final se acerca" y había otro mensaje que decía " a todo aquel que intente detenerme le sucederá esto" Nate quedó impactado con lo que vio y se dirigió a buscar a Rui.

Rui entró a la habitación de la niña, que parecía tener 6 años.

Rui quedo totalmente espantada por lo que vio. La niña había sido quemada después de que le sacaron todos sus órganos, aplastaron su corazón con un martillo y finalmente su cerebro fue despedazado. Rui no pudo creer lo que vio, que soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, después leyó el mensaje en la pared que decía "sí me buscan yo le haré esto a sus hijas". Rui no pudo más y fue a buscar a susy. Ella estaba en la habitación de los gemelos. Susy vio que sus intestinos estaban atados, sus hígados encimados uno sobre otro aplastados por una bota y una gran sonrisa hecha con cortadas cosidas. Susy se sorprendió,pero no tuvo una reacción como los otros.

Ella parecía ser una persona de sangre fría y muy determinada en lo que quiere.

Los tres se reunieron en la sala y comentaron lo que vieron.

Nate: chicas ¿que encontraron?

Rui: no quiero hablar de eso

Nate: bien, no te obligare a decirlo ¿y tu susy?

Susy: solo a un par de gemelos muertos ¿y tu?

Nate: a los padres. El que hace esto es un completo demente, estoy seguro que tiene una mente enferma. Lo buscaré y lo encerare, lo haré pagar por esto y por todo.

Rui: Nate te apoyo por completo, esté crimen no se quedará sin resolver, haremos justicia. ¿estás con nosotros susy?

Susy: seguro.

Nate: entonces no ahí tiempo que perder, vamos, aún ahí pistas que encontrar y un culpable que encerrar.

Así fueron pasando de casa en casa para averiguar si alguien había visto lo sucedido o si no había más muertos. Por suerte no hubo más muertes en esa parte de la ciudad, pero tampoco había alguna pista, ya que nadie vio nada, porque les dio miedo morir.

Regresaron a la estación de policía, dónde había una gran conmoción, ya que recibían miles de llamadas de asesinatos y explosiones. Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, pero en ese momento había una voz en la radio, era Israfel.

Israfel: hola humanos, yo soy su salvación.

Tengo un mensaje para los policías que vieron mi más grande obra de salvación. Deben saber que se están metiendo con fuerzas divinas. No pueden ir en contra de los dioses, así que les aconsejó que lo dejen o morirá uno de ustedes tres.


	3. Chapter 25

Este capítulo es la versión de lo que hizo Israfel, varios capítulos los haré así, mostrando ambos ambientes y perspectivas. Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia o opinión con gusto la leeré y la tomare en cuenta.

Capítulo 2.5: amenaza (perspectiva de Israfel).

Momentos antes de la alerta en la estación de policía.

Israfel: es tan contradictoria la humanidad. La religión dice muchos pecados que pueden llevarte al infierno, pero el simple hecho de vivir es un pecado. Comemos animales, contaminamos, de forestamos, contaminamos, destruimos el planeta poco a poco y lo peor de todo es que nos destruimos unos a otros por poder.

Hermana de Israfel: hermano ¿tú haces esto por poder?

Israfel: no hermanita. Lo hago porque les quiero dar salvación a los humanos y purificar éste mundo putrefacto e impuro.

Hermana de Israfel:hermano siempre te apoyaré. Haré lo que quieras para poder limpiar éste mundo contigo.

Israfel: entonces haz lo que te pedí ayer, apresurate necesito empezar a ver cuales son mis piezas a mover.

Hermana de Israfel: esta bien hermano, te mantendré informado de lo que vea.

Su hermana se fue y Israfel se dirijo a una casa que eligió al azar, todos dormían plácidamente.

Primero buscó la habitación de los padres y les rocío una droga tan fuerte que te dormía al punto de no poder despertar durante tres días. Luego se dirijo a la habitación de la niña.

Israfel: hola pequeñita, tienes una mirada muy dulce. Me recuerdas a mi hermana más chiquita.

Niña: señor, ¿quién es usted?

Israfel: soy tu salvación niña, ahora recuestate en el suelo y piensa en todo lo que te gustaría ver en el cielo.

La niña, temerosa hizo lo que Israfel le pidió. Israfel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sacó una espada y partió el cráneo de la niña. Ella murió al instante dejando un ligero susurro. Después Israfel sacó su cerebro y lo corto con su espada, después introdujo la espada cuidadosamente, para dejar intactos los intestinos, después procedió a sacarlos y se detuvo un momento para oler las tripas, el hígado, el páncreas y de más. Su gusto por el olor era algo realmente enfermo. Después continuó sacando cada órgano, cortó los tendones con una navaja de 12 cm. Con la espada corto brazos y piernas como si fueran pan, rompió cada costilla y las clavó para que pareciera que algo había salido de ella. Saco su corazón y lo aplastó con un martillo, después escribo el mensaje en la pared con la sangre que había salpicado.

Finalmente se aburrió y decidió buscar un poco de gasolina, la esparció sobre ella y la quemó. El fue tan feliz al ver cómo ardía la niña, eso le dio una gran satisfacción.

Después, fue al cuarto de los padres y le dio un ataque de furia al verlos, que solo saco su espada y empezó a cortar cada miembro, después les abrió el estómago para sacar sus intestinos y dejar su clásica marca y el mensaje de siempre. Después decidió golpear sus espaldas brutalmente, pero no le parecía suficiente.

Finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos y decidió cortar sus piernas y brazos.

Los gemelos gritaron desesperadamente, la gente al rededor preocupada llamó a la policía.

Israfel: se ve que ustedes son muy unidos. ¿les importa si los ato?.

Creo que no importa, ya que ambos morirán ahora.

Israfel clavo la espada en la cabeza de ambos les abrió el estómago y ato sus intestinos.

Israfel tenia prisa por irse y por eso no puedo disfrutar esta muerte tanto como las anteriores, pero el simplemente era feliz, porque el creía que hacía un bien por la gente. Israfel entró a su auto y espero. Al poco tiempo, vio una patrulla acercándose, era Nate, Rui y Susy.

Israfel decidió irse, hizo una llamada a varios de sus seguidores y les dijo "ya saben que hacer".

Mientras tanto Israfel se dirigió a una estación de radio.

Entró a la estación y mató a todos cortando únicamente su cabeza. Luego de asesinar, se dirigió al micrófono y dijo:

hola humanos, yo soy su salvación.

Tengo un mensaje para los policías que vieron mi más grande obra de salvación. Deben saber que se están metiendo con fuerzas divinas. No pueden ir en contra de los dioses, así que les aconsejó que lo dejen o morirá uno de ustedes tres.

Cortó la transmisión y se convenció que eso era suficiente para hacer que Nate y todos los policías dejarán la investigación y lo ayudarán o al menos que no interfirieran .

Israfel: esté es el principio de una nueva era, un mundo libre de enfermedades, muertes, contaminación, radiación nuclear, guerras inútiles, gente basura, llanto y en resumen el final de la humanidad.

Pronto será el día en que la sinfonía del día final sea interpretada por mi y liberar a este mundo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Conmoción.

Israfel: hermana, eres de gran ayuda para mi. Gracias a ti, ahora se que la gran mayoría de los policías tienen miedo de mí.

Hermana de Israfel: hermano, yo hago estoy con gusto y para serte sincera yo también amo el olor de la muerte.

Israfel: hermana, la muerte es la clave de todo, es la deuda que todos pagamos al vivir, es el fin pero también el principio.

La muerte es solo otra transformación en la vida, es un cambio de paisaje, una desviación en el camino, una nueva oportunidad de empezar, una ventana abierta en una celda, es el escape a este infierno creado por la misma humanidad.

Hermana de Israfel: hermano, creo en lo que dices, pero ¿porque la policía quería detenerte?

Israfel: la humanidad le teme a lo desconocido, por eso crean leyes, trabajos, cuidades, empresas, dinero, casas, cosas innecesarias y caras, en fin, ahí una lista muy larga de cosas que hacen los humanos para huir de la realidad. Es tan deprimente que la humanidad sea tan ciega e ignorante, pero eso esta por acabar, con la ayuda de mis seguidores será más fácil crear paz y felicidad en el mundo. Yo nací con el único propósito de marcar el final de los tiempos.

Hermana de Israfel: en eso tienes toda la razón, ya no dudare jamás de lo que hacemos.

Israfel: eso me alegra mucho, ahora ve a cumplir tu misión.

En ese momento la hermana de Israfel salio del auto y Israfel simplemente se fue. Llego a su guarida, era una cabaña en un bosque.

La cabaña parecía desolada, pero el secreto es que era para cubrir una construcción bajo tierra hecha por israfel. Gracias a sus habilidades y conocimientos, creo una gran habitación llena de armas, bombas, refacciones, instrumentos de tortura, libros, cubetas con sangre, con huesos, con cerebros, con ojos, con leguas y corazones.

Israfel era una persona muy lista, pero era muy cruel a la perspectiva de las demás personas, pero a su parecer el era un salvador.

Bajo a la habitación y saco una metralleta , su espada favorita, un cuchillo, unas tijeras y un saca corchos. Se dirigió a su auto y lanzó un cuchillo a un mapa y donde callo fue a la casa que decidió ir.

Pasó un rato y llego a la casa, resultó ser la casa de una joven de 24 años, ella era una persona creativa y su casa estaba llena de dibujos hermosos, tanto que encantaron a israfel. Llego la joven a su casa y Israfel la miro y rio a carcajadas.

Israfel : hola señorita, debo decir que me fascinan sus dibujos. ¿cual es su nombre?

Jane:mi nombre es jane, ¿quién es usted?

Israfel: su salvación. Permitame que le ayude usted acuéstese y relájese.

La joven Jane lo hizo, pero Israfel clavo su espada en el corazón de la joven, la beso y le dijo "lo hago porque que te amo".

La joven Jane únicamente pudo gritar, pero Israfel se harto y clavo la espada en la cabeza de la joven y todo quedo en silencio. Después Israfel sacó el saca corchos, lo clavo en el ojo de la joven y lo saco. Luego con las tijeras y corto la lengua, despedazado el corazón a tijerazos y finalmente pateó la espalda hasta que los huesos se rompieron y traspasaron la piel. Antes de irse, tomo un par de dibujos y dijo "que mal que no pude pedirle que me pintará, en fin" y salió de la casa, pero a un lado de la puerta había una sorpresa.

Nate : veo que tu eres el asesino.

Israfel: veo que tu eres el ingenuo que intenta ateaparme

Nate: eres tan inútil al dejar la misma nota en cada asesinato.

Israfel: esa es la idea, mandar el mensaje al mundo. Lo siento pero no tengo tu tiempo hermanito.

Israfel golpeo a Nate en la cara y lo aventó, para que le diera tiempo de huir. Nate estaba furioso por lo sucedido pero no entiendo porque lo llamo hermano, eso era algo que lo tenia consternado y preocupado.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:desesperación.

Nate:sabes Rui, es extraño que Israfel me dijiera hermano antes de irse y no comprendo porque lo hizo.

Rui:Nate, ¿cómo fue tú infancia?

Nate:la verdad es que no la recuerdo muy bien, pero mis padres me dijieron que soy adoptado, me adoptaron a los 5 años en 1984, dicen que mi hermano murió en el orfanato en un incendio, casi nadie sobrevivio. En cuanto a tu pregunta mi infancia la recuerdo lleno de lujos y conocimiento. Mi familia era rica, mis padres me dieron una biblioteca bien abastecida y educación de primer nivel, siempre íbamos a varios lugares de vacaciones y todo lo que quería lo tenia al instante, pero aún siento que me hizo falta mi hermano.

Rui: es una interesante historia, pero ¿estás seguro que tu hermano murió en el orfanato?

Nate: pues no ahi registros y dicen que faltaba un cadáver pero cren que fue un error de administración y todos están enterrados en el bosque detrás del orfanato.

Rui: lamento mucho tu pérdida Nate.

Nate: ya no quiero hablar de eso, además aún tenemos un criminal que atrapar.

Rui: en eso tienes toda la razón, bueno ¿que estamos esperando?

Nate: por ahora, a susy.

Rui: cierto, me pregunto ¿dónde estará?

Susy:disculpen la demora, tenía que asegurarme que mi mama y mi hermana estuvieran bien.

Nate: ¿lo están?

Susy: si, tienen un botón de pánico por cualquier cosa.

Rui: que bueno que cuidas a tu familia susy.

Susy: si, no se que haría sin ellas.

Nate: bueno, tenemos un crimen sin resolver y un criminal que atrapar, así nadie estará en riesgo, entonces a trabajar.

Los tres patrullaron, en busca Israfel, pero todo parecía muy tranquilo para que el alcalde James diera comienzo a la feria anual de la ciudad. Los tres continuaron patrullando, para prevenir cualquier catastrofe que pudiera ocurri en el evento. De pronto una luz azul se vio en el cielo y comenzaron una serie de balazos a la gente y todos comenzaron a correr. Susy corrió a la azotea vio a israfel que intentaba escapar.

Susy:detente ahí.

Israfel:eres tu. Es hora del show.

Susy comenzó a correr detrás de Israfel y Nate iba un poco más atrás de ellos. Por un momento Nate los perdió de vista.

Nate: susy ¿dónde estás?

Susy: Nate, estoy aquí ya casi lo...

Israfel le corto la cabeza a susy y despedazado su cara y cuerpo dejándola irreconocible. Nate lo alcanzo a ver y le intento disparar a la pierna, pero no logró acertar.

Nate: demonios susy ¿porque no me esperaste?

Rui: ¿que pasó?

Nate: Ese maldito me las va a pagar, vengare a susy, pagará por esto.

Rui: te apoyo Nate, ambos resolveremos este caso y lo haremos pagar a su tiempo.

Nate: no, yo no esperare más, esto se acaba hoy.

Nate corrió tras Israfel, pero el logró darle un tiro a Nate que lo dejó inconciente y con una grave emoragia.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¿el final?

Rui: Nate, contesta, vamos Nate tienes que levantarte.

Rui llamó a una ambulancia, pero Israfel bloqueo toda vía por dónde pudiera pasa un vehículo. Rui tomó la decisión de cargar a Nate hasta el hospital. Por suerte llegó a un punto dónde ya había una ambulancia y les pido a los paramedicos que le ayudarán. Ellos aceptaron y llevaron a Nate al hospital y en el trayecto lograron detener la emoragia.

Al llegar al hospital lo llevaron a urgencias y lo atendieron debidamente. Pasó un rato para que saliera un doctor para hablar con Rui.

Doctor: señorita, ¿usted que es del señor Nate?

Rui: soy su compañera y amiga. ¿va a estar bien?

Doctor: señorita, debo decir que necesita un donante de sangre urgentemente.

Rui: ¿que tipo de sangre?

Doctor: O positivo

Rui: ¿cuanto tiempo se tardarán en conseguir la sangre?

Doctor: no lo se, es un tipo de sangre muy rara.

Rui: gracias doctor, avisame cuando este mejor.

Doctor:si señorita, si gusta puede pasar a verlo.

Rui entró a la habitación de Nate para hablar con el.

Mientras tanto Israfel se preparaba para algo grande.

Israfel: hermana, ¿que averiguaste?

Susy: que Nate si es tú hermano, comparé sus ADN y son el mismo. Y le tiene un cariño a la policía Rui.

Israfel: Exclente hermana, ahora puedo deshacerme de mi hermano el privilegiado.

Susy: ¿estás seguro hermano?, no planeabas hacer que se nos uniera.

Israfel: el siempre ha sido muy necio y estoy seguro que no aceptará, pero quizás ya no salga del hospital.

Susy: fue gracias a mi gran actuación.

Israfel: admito que fue una actuación perfecta. pero eso no sirve ahora, nuestra misión es limpiar el mundo de la basura humana.

Susy: claro, ya extrañaba asesinar, por cierto me gusto lo que hiciste con los gemelos y la niña.

Israfel: gracias hermana, ahora a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Nate: Rui, me siento muy mal.

Rui: Nate, descansa, yo me encargo de todo, tu recuperate.

Nate: sinceramente, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, pero tienes razón y confío en que lo harás bien Rui, solo cuídate.

Rui: descuida, puedes confiar en mi.

Nate: gracias por todo Rui, cuidate.

Rui fue a la estación de policía dónde había una gran conmoción ya que recibían miles de llamadas de asesinatos y en especial una cascada de sangre hecha por israfel en la plaza de la ciudad.

Rui fue a buscar a israfel, pero no lo encontró. Sólo vio la cascada de sangre y la gente sufriendo al ver cómo sus seres queridos chorreaban sangre sin parar.

El caso cada vez se hacía más difícil y por un momento Rui pensó en irse a otro país y dejarlo todo, pero recordó que Nate nunca se lo perdonaría y que Nate nunca renunciaría. Entonces, gracias a eso decidió no rendirse y mantenerse firmé en su desicion.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:¿él adiós? Un nuevo comienzo.

Rui: es extraño saber que Nate podria morir y Susy está muerto. Sólo quedó yo, nadie más tiene él valor para enfrentarse a Israfel, sólo quedó yo.

No se si pueda hacerlo, pero Nate confía en mí y no me gustaría decepcinarlo y menos a toda esa gente que aún está viva y que cre que podemos detenerlo.

Definitivamente no puedo tener más dudas, debo decidir si me atrevo a terminar el casó o no. Con o sin Nate.

En el bosque.

Israfel: susy, ¿puedes venir aquí?

Susy: ¿que pasó hermanito?

Israfel: ¿crees que mi hermano morirá?

Susy: la verdad es que lo dejaste muy herido y tenía una grave emoragia, necesitara un donante para sobrevivir ¿porque la pregunta?

Israfel: por nada en especial. Encargarte de todo hermana, yo iré a resolver algo, no me esperes.

Susy: le vas a donar sangre

Israfel: para que si eso solo le quitara la salvación.

Susy: bueno ve con cuidado, aún ahí cosas por hacer y ya nada nos estorbara.

Israfel: claro, tu también cuídate mucho hermanita.

Israfel se fue y fue un completo misterio lo que hizo, esa parte será revelada después. Mientras tanto Rui seguí confusa e indecisa, tenía miedo de perder a Nate, porque en el fondo ella se había enamorado de el, pero no lo quería aceptar.

De pronto escucho una alerta de un banco, a la cual respondió de inmediato. Pero no era sólo un robó, era una larga serie de explosiones hechas por Israfel, las cuáles eran letales para la gente ya que toda la habitación se prendía en fuego haciendo que cada molécula de oxígeno se volviera volátil. Esa explosión era un tanto similar a una explosión nuclear y esa explosión fue hecha en 30 edificios. Fue todo un espectáculo para Israfel, el cual disfrutó comiedo palomitas en la azotea del edificio más alto. Rui quedo totalmente espantada por lo que vio y quizo ir a ver a Nate, pero cuando llegó al hospital, vio que fue que el edificio había sido reducido a cenizas.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Él renacimiento.

Las cosas empiezan a cambiar, el tiempo se vuelve más cortó para Rui y Nate. Nate continúa en un mal estado o quizás esta muerto por la explosión del hospital. Nadie está seguro de esto y Rui sigue preocupada por las cosas que han sucedido. Susy ha traicionado a Nate y a Rui, pero tiene dudas sobre su hermano.

Israfel cada vez se vuelve más peligroso e inhumano con cada acto que realiza. Nadie puede seguír viviendo en la ciudad, la policía se rindió ante Israfel.

Pero algo empezaba a suceder en la ciudad y esto marcaba un nuevo comienzo.

Israfel: hermana, es hora de pasar a la fase dos.

Susy: ¿porque tan pronto?

Israfel: es el mejor momento para liberar la verdadera fuerza de la trompeta anunciando el final.

Susy: aún creo que es muy pronto, pero tu mandas.

Israfel: muy bien hermanita.

Mientras tanto.

Rui: Nate, ahora tú también moriste, ¿porque me están están dejando sola? Ya no ahí nadie más que se atreva a detener, pero aún así no me rendire, seguiré intentando por mis amigos atrapare a Israfel.

Una voz misteriosa le susurro a Rui. No estas sola en esta lucha, nosotros te podemos ayudar.

Rui: ¿quién eres?

Voz misteriosa: espera.

Y la voz misteriosa simplemente tomo a Rui y se la llevo a su guarida.

Mientras tanto Israfel en su auto.

Israfel: dios, ¿porque hice eso? No, lo comprendo. Supongo que matar unos cuantos niños me alegrará el día, al final nadie me detendrá.

Israfel se acercó a un parque, pero no había nadie. Después fue de casa en casa y no había nadie en toda una cuadra, ya nadie vivía por ahí, entonces subió a su auto y viajo un poco más atrás, para buscar a alguien que estuviera en casa. Hasta que encontró a una joven rubia de unos 17 años.

El tomó un hacha y la clavo en su cabeza, de donde la sangre caía como un río, Israfel sólo la vio, lloró de coraje y la trituro con el hacha haciendola puré.

Después regreso a la guardia y no pudo más.

Israfel: hermana, creo que he hecho algo mal.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: el nuevo comienzo.

Israfel: hermana, creo que he hecho algo mal.

Susy: ¿que pasó hermanito?

Israfel: explote el hospital dónde estába mi hermano.

Susy: ¿no le querías dar salvación?

Israfel: si, pero lo quería dejar para el final y ver el rostro que una vez tuve.

Susy: ¿eran gemelos?

Israfel: si, pero el accidente cambió mi cara.

Susy: ¿cuál accidente?

Israfel: no hablaré de eso.

Susy: pero...

Israfel: callate y largate de aquí.

Susy sólo suspiro y se fue preocupada por su hermano.

Israfel, tenía un trauma por el incendio que hizo en el orfanato, eso fue lo que marcó el inicio de su vida de asesino.

Por otra parte Rui continúa sin conocer su ubicación o al menos quien se la llevo.

Rui: ¿dónde estoy? Todo esta oscuro.

Voz misteriosa: esa información no te la podemos dar aún, pero podemos decirte que hemos decidido unirnos a tu causa y te queremos pedir que seas nuestra líder.

Rui: me encantaría, siempre y cuando no se rindan y luchen hasta el final.

Voz misteriosa: todos lo estamos, ahora te permitiremos salir.

Y simplemente la dejaron dónde estaba originalmente, sin explicaciones ni nada.

Rui: que extraño, volví al hospital y no se nada de lo que pasó.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: soledad.

Israfel: hermana, creo que llegó el momento de tu salvación.

Susy: eso aún no pasará.

Israfel: lo siento, ya no me eres útil.

Susy: cres que no aprendí unos trucos.

Israfel: eso no te servirá.

Susy: estamos en una habitación llena de armas, tu cres que tienes oportunidad jajajaja.

Israfel: si quieres salvación, yo te la daré.

En ese momento susy tomo una de las tantas espadas en la pared y se la intento clavar en la cabeza de Israfel, pero el la esquivo y tomó una pistola. Después le disparo, pero susy era tan hábil con la espada que la desvió y trato de cortarle el brazo a israfel, pero el una vez más la esquivó permitiendo que destruyera la mesa.

Israfel la tomó del cuello y le puso la pistola en la cabeza, pero ella lo golpeó al mismo tiempo que se agachó y se terminó disparando en el hombro.

Israfel: eres una traidora, no aceptas tú salvación.

Susy: repitetelo hasta que te lo creas, yo me voy de aquí.

Israfel: ¡vuelve miedosa!

Susy: hasta nunca.

Y así susy decidió marcharse sin más ni más, pero por último se llevó su espada y una pistola.

Por otra parte algo estaba pensando en la ciudad.

Rui: es extraño ver tanto desatre en la ciudad y no tener a nadie.

Saeko: hola Rui, yo soy parte de la resistencia. Soy tu nueva compañera.

Rui: excelente es un gusto conocerte. Y... ¡no lo puedo creer eres tú otra vez!


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Él regreso.

Rui: ¡de verdad eres tu! ¡es cómo ver un fantasma!

Nate: no es para tanto.

Rui:¡claro que lo es!, creí que habías muerto.

Nate: ¿porque creiste eso?

Rui: el hospital dónde estábas está destruido.

Nate: entonces... ¿tú no me tranferiste al hospital privado?

Rui: no, nunca se me ocurrió.

Nate: entonces ¿quién?

Rui: no tengo la mínima idea.

Nate: que raro, incluso pagaron los gastos y fue la misma persona que me donó sangre.

Rui: que bueno que alguien se preocupe por ti.

Nate: sinceramente, me preocupa el porque lo hizo.

Rui: ¿porque?

Nate: nadie hace nada así porque sí.

Rui: ¿porque tan desconfiado?

Nate: simplemente en estos tiempos, no es fácil que algo así pasé.

Rui: Nate, no puedes confíar un poco en la humanidad.

Nate: no es eso, sólo que...

Rui: ¿que?

Nate: es que... Israfel me dijo hermano y puede ser que sobrevivirá.

Rui: ¿cres que el fue?

Nate: no lo se.

Rui: entonces ¿tú hermano es un asesinó?

Nate: no, el nunca lo sería capaz de hacer eso.

Rui: ¿cómo estás seguro?

Nate: porque el siempre bomita al ver sangre.

Rui: ya veo, pero ¿no cres que pudo cambiar?

Nate: la verdad, no lo se.

Rui: aún así, ¿lo detendrás?

Nate: si, nada lo evitará.

Rui: bueno entonces te presento a saeko, ella es de la resistencia de la ciudad.

Nate: mucho gusto saeko, yo soy Nate un...

Saeko: hola Nate, se quien eres, te queríamos al mando de la resistencia, pero no te encontramos.

Nate: ¿cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?

Saeko: yo era una policía y antes de retirarme busque sus expedientes. Necesitaba saber quién tenía la valentía para afrontar esto.

Nate: me halagas

Saeko: deberias concentrarte en la situación en vez de enamorarte de mi.

Nate: tienes razón, lo siento.

Rui: y ¿dónde comenzamos?.

Saeko y Nate: no tengo idea.

Nate: tenemos que comenzar.

Rui: bueno entonces... ¿eres tú? , pero si...

Nate: ¿c como pasó?


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10.5: el renacimiento (perspectiva de Israfel.

Israfel: esa maldita traidora me las pagará. Lo mejor sería ir a buscarla y matarla en este momento.

Israfel ordenó a tres de sus seguidores cuyos nombres eran Jackson, Mike y Jason a matar a susy y el también salió a buscarla, guardó una espada y una pistola para matarlas.

Paso un rato y no la encuentro en ningún lado, pero luego recordó que ella vivía con otra familia adoptivo.

Entonces decidió ir a la casa dónde vivía susy, su madre y su hermana menor.

Al llegar a la casa, encontró una pequeña casa de color azul, con un pequeño jardín lleno de pasto y flores. Al entrar encontró un desastre de juguetes y de repente la hermana de susy apareció atrás de el.

Hermana de susy: hola, ¿quién es usted señor?

Israfel solo la miró con desprecio y le clavo la espada en el corazón. La niña gritó muy fuerte y desesperadamente. Entonces su madre corrió su madre a su rescate, pero en cuanto apareció Israfel le pego un tiro en la cabeza.

Israfel: que mal que no puede preguntarles por susy.

Entonces las encimo una de otra y les clavó la espada hasta que traspaso a ambas. Luego tomó a la niña y le sacó el corazón, luego tomó un vaso y saco la sangre que pudo y la puso en el vaso. Luego hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de la madre. Les saco los ojos a ambas y los comió cómo si fueran caramelos. Después se sentó y puso sus pies encima de sus cuerpos y bebía la sangre que consiguió. El sólo esperaba a susy y después de un rato llegó.

Susy: hola, les traje comida china

Israfel: gracias hermana, que considerada.

Susy: se acabó, te perdone la vida, pero ya no cometere ese error.

En ese momento susy sacó su espada y trato de cortarle la cabeza a israfel, pero el simplemente se agachó y le disparo al pie. A susy no le importo y siguió intentando despedazarlo, pero el esquivo cada intento. Después susy intento patearlo, pero el tomó su pierna derecha y la jaló para que se cayera. Cuando susy estaba en el suelo le apuntó a la cabeza.

Israfel: tus últimas palabras hermana.

Susy: Rui te va a detener.

Al momento de tirar del gatillo susy cerró los ojos, pero no pasó nada. Israfel ya se había quedado sin balas. Entonces susy lo tiro y lo golpeó brutalmente en la cara, pero alguien la derribó, era Jason y cuando intento matarla susy tomo su espada del suelo y le corto el brazo.

Entonces susy salió de la casa y corrió tratando de perderlos, pero le seguían el pasó, hasta que chocó con Rui.

Nate: ¡susy!, pero crei que estabas muerta.

Susy: luego te explico, ahora ayúdame o de verdad lo estaré.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: La huida.

Susy: Nate debemos acabar con mi hermanastro ahora.

Nate: ¿porque no lo mencionaste antes?

Susy: juro que luego lo explicare, pero ahora debemos detenerlo.

Nate: más te vale que lo hagas.

Saeko: se aproximan muchos más, al menos unos 15. No podemos enfrentarlos aquí.

Nate: en realidad, no podemos enfrentarlos.

Saeko: siganme, ¿alguien sabe conducir?

Nate: yo tengo mi licencia.

Saeko: ya no existe la ley en esta ciudad, pero me sirve saber eso.

Entonces todos subieron al auto, Nate manejó y Susy vio una metralleta en el auto.

Entonces ella decidió tomarla y empezó a disparar contra toda persona que veía.

Nate: ¡susy detente!

Susy: no, ellos merecen morir.

Nate: nosotros aún somos policías y no matamos, solo capturamos.

Susy: Nate, eres muy inocentes. Eso nos costara la vida.

Nate: claro que no.

De pronto el auto se atasco con un cráneo. Cuando se detuvo Jackson rompió la ventana dónde estaba susy y tomó un pedazo de vidrio y se lo clavó en el ojo izquierdo.

En ese instante Nate se bajó del auto y golpeó a Jackson hasta dejarlo inconciente. Después quitó el cráneo para seguír avanzando. Al continúar el camino lograron despistar a la mayoría, pero no contaban con un pequeño grupo de francotiradores que estaban en varios techos de edificios. Nate trato de evadirlos, fue dando vueltas por dónde pudiera, pero tres llegaron a impactar con el auto pero dos sólo golpearon el auto, pero una logró darle a Rui en el estómago.

Nate: Rui, ¿estás bien?

Rui: no te preocupes Nate. Sólo es una herida superficial.

Rui quedo desmayada por la pérdida de su sangre. Nate la miró con lagrimas en la cara, pero mantuvo la mirada en el camino. Pasó un rato y parecía que Nate los perdió. Entonces Saeko decidió tomar el volante, ya que nadie más sabía dónde se oculta el grupo de resistencia. Nate rápidamente buscó curar a Rui como pudo, pero la sangre que había perdido era demasiada. No pasó mucho tiempo en que llegarán al escondite. En el momento en que llegaron Saeko le dijo a Nate que había un doctor que podía ayudarlos. Entonces Nate cargo a Rui y la llevo lo más rápido posible con el doctor Edwards. El doctor la atendió, pero se detuvo por un temblor que estaba pasando.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Derrumbe.

Nate: ¿porque está temblando?. Está no es una zona sísmica y en todo caso ya está durando mucho tiempo.

Saeko, ¿esto es normal?

Saeko: obviamente no.

De pronto un muro callo y se escuchó una cantidad impresionante de balazos. Era Israfel, que con un carro tanque que era de uno de sus seguidores que estaba en el ejército, pero este cuyo nombre es Gustav lo tomó matando a varios miembros de su escuadrón. De esta manera estaba golpeando la pared.

Todos, aterrados, comenzaron a correr sin dirección, ni preocupación. Aún así, varios terminaron muertos por todos lo balazos que tiraban sin preocupación alguna. De pronto el fuego se detuvo. Israfel comenzó a hablar.

Israfel: humanos que se oponen a mi, los felicito porque hoy es su momento. Es el momento de su salvación, de dejar esté mísero y putrefacto mundo, lleno de perdición, tristeza, dolor, odio, corrupción, enemigos e impurezas.

Hoy les propongo salvarse uno a uno, pero les tengo una sorpresa, si me entregan a Nate, Susy, Rui y a Saeko quién es su líder, les permitire a quienes me los entreguen acompañarme en esta sagrada misión.

Mucha gente estaba asustada, algunos se pusieron firmes y no movieron ni un dedo, pero otros, desesperados, buscaban como locos a Nate y las otras. Antes de salirse de la habitación dónde estaba Rui, Nate le pido al doctor que la cuidará cómo a su vida. Después salió a ver lo que sucedía y de repente tres sujetos lo sujetaron y lo llevaron con Israfel. Luego Saeko fue por sangre para Rui, ella tenía un lugar dónde guardaba mucha por cualquier emergencia, entonces fue tomó dos litros y fue con el doctor, para que comenzará a curar a Rui. Después Saeko se dirigió a ver a su hermana, pero antes de llegar a ella un sujeto la noqueó y se la llevo cómo si fuera un costal de papas. Susy también estaba con el doctor, pero ella nunca salió, se quedó con Rui, porque se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Pasó un rato para que varias personas fueran a la habitación del doctor, pero Susy se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y comenzó la carnicería, ya que ella aún poseía su espada corto brazos y piernas como si fueran pan. Ella estaba decidida a proteger a Rui.

Mientras tanto Israfel estaba feliz al ver a su hermano y a la líder de la resistencia.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: La sangre de un héroe.

Israfel: al fin nos volvemos a ver hermano.

Nate: tu no eres mi hermano.

Israfel: sólo me queme la cara, pero eso no evita que seamos gemelos.

Nate: mi hermano nunca haría esté tipo de atrocidades.

Israfel: yo estoy salvando el mundo, ¿porque no lo entiendes?.

Nate: porque lo que haces es malvado.

Israfel: claro que no idiota.

Entonces Israfel lo golpeó en la cara y al ver a Saeko también la golpeó.

Israfel: y las otras dos

Jackson: no las han encontrado mi amo.

Israfel (golpeandolo) : eres un incompetente.

¿Que nadie sabe hacer bien un trabajo?

Es obvio que están en algún lugar que dónde ahí un médico.

Jackson: ¿quiere que busquemos ahí?

Israfel: claro pedazo de idiota.

Jackson: perdone mi señor, no volverá a pasar.

Así Jackson se dirigió a buscar a susy y a Rui. Al llegar a la habitación, vio un montón de cuerpos bañados en sangre. Entonces saco su espada y entró lo más sigiloso que pudo.

Pero susy estaba escondida a lado de la puerta y cuando lo vio entrar, trato de cortarle la cabeza, pero sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para evitarla. Después Jackson saco su daga y se la clavo en el ojo izquierdo otra vez diciendo-terminaré lo que empecé.

Susy ya no sentía de dolor, porque de hecho lo disfrutaba.

Susy: eso no me duele, lo disfruto, pero te toca sentir el filo de mi espada.

Entonces Susy le cortó el brazo derecho sin piedad, después prosigio con su pierna izquierda y lo dejó en el suelo.

Susy: disfruta el dolo que será lo último que sentirás.

Y después de decir eso, le corto la cabeza, y de lo furiosa que estaba empezó a golpear todo el cuerpo como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Cuando empezaron a dolerle los puños, tomó su espada y le sacó el corazón. Después lo partió a la mitad, una se la comió y la otra la exprimio cómo un limón. Ella lo disfruto mucho, ya que le encantaba sentir la sangre.

Mientras tanto Israfel estaba feliz al ver a su hermano de nuevo y le hizo una cicatriz en su brazo derecho antes de comenzar a cortarlo.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: El despertar de la oscuridad.

Nate: Israfel, te pido que te detengas o veras lo que...

Israfel: jajajaja hermano, ¿en serio eres tan inocente?. Eso es lo que trato de hacer, sacar tu magnífico problema a la luz.

Nate: si lo haces, ni siquiera tu podrás detenerme.

Israfel: eso no importa, lo importante es que serás de los mios.

Nate: yo te lo advertí, ahora te asesinar.

Israfel sabia que su hermano tenia un problema psicológico que creaba una personalidad sedienta de sangre y sólo salía cuando se sentía atacado o muy enojado. Esta personalidad era más peligrosa que Israfel.

Israfel: ¿que pasa hermano? ¿tienes miedo?

Nate intento clavarle la espada en el corazón, pero el lo esquivo y trato de cortarle la pierna derecha, pero Nate con un salto lo esquivo y derribó a israfel con la fuerza del salto. Nate se levanto y rápidamente le clavo la espada en la pierna izquierda y rompió el hueso. Después Nate retomó el control y desató a Saeko. Después corrió a ver cómo estaba Rui y Susy. Al llegar a la habitación vio a susy desangrado del ojo. Después vio al doctor que le dio la noticia que Rui ya se había recuperado. Entonces el se alegro y le pidió al doctor que curará a susy, Israfel llegó y disparo la última bala de su pistola, la cual dio al corazón del doctor. Nate se enojó y atacó a israfel brutalmente con sus puños. El le rompió la pierna, los brazos y la de formó la cara y lo dejó inconciente. Entonces se dirigió con susy y trato de curarla con todo lo que sabia de medicina de todos los libros que leyó en su casa, pero algo pasó.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: La chica del milagro.

De pronto salió Israfel y trato de matar a Rui, pero ella lo esquivo y lo aventó. Después Israfel intentó matar a susy, pero Nate la salvo la había curado por completo y ella despertó a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Israfel. Después ella intento romperle la pierna derecha, pero no lo logró y trato de matar a Susy, pero Rui tomó una maceta y la golpeó fuertemente contra la cabeza de Israfel, lo cual lo dejo inconciente. Después Saeko los llevo a dónde guardaban los vehículos y subieron a un Mustang Selby del 2016 rojo metálico. Y así huyeron a unas montañas cercanas a la ciudad, pero antes Nate le pidió a Saeko que, le ayudará a evitar que Israfel saliera de la ciudad y Saeko le dijo que podía hacer explotar todos los puentes de la ciudad y los que conectaban a la cuida con otras para que todo quedará bloqueado. Una vez hecho esto, Nate fue a la estación de policía dónde tomó armas, municiones, radios y una espada que el mismo hizo. Todos estaban asustados por lo que pasó y durante todo el camino no se dijo ni una sola palabra. Al llegar a las montañas se sintieron libres y Nate decidió comunicarse por radio y prevenir a los otros policías de la amenaza que era Israfel. Poco a poco se notaban las diferencias en la ciudad y cómo ya no había nadie que le hiciera frente a Israfel en tres días mató al 87.4% de la población que no se quizo unir a el. Mientras tanto Nate y las otras se quedaron en una cabaña en las montañas. Parecía que así terminar todo y Israfel ganaría sin ningún problema.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Él final de todo.

Paso un mes e Israfel buscaba desesperadamente a Nate y su grupo.

Ellos pensaban en algún plan de emergencia para luchar contra Israfel y detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Nate consideraba cada opción, las municiones que tenía, la gasolina del auto, la resistencia de las defensas del auto, incluso la habilidad de Susy y la suya para poder ganarle y el lugar donde estaban.

Las montañas donde se ocultaban eran nevadas, con muchos árboles, pero todo parecía una hoja en blanco con algunas manchas.

La cabaña donde dormían era muy simple, tenía una chimenea, un baño, tres habitaciones y la cocina.

Todos estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera hacer Israfel.

Nate: chicas, lo he estado pensando y el mejor plan que podemos hacer para detener a Israfel es emboscarlo. Podemos aprovechar que conocemos el bosque a la perfección y en una emergencia ocasionar una avalancha.

Rui: me parece una buena idea Nate, pero recuerda que son muchos los que están con él.

Nate: lo sé, no te preocupes, también pensé en eso. Crearemos una emboscada.

Saeko: y ¿como lo haremos?

Susy: mi hermanastro seguramente viene en algún vehículo, entonces podríamos ocultar explosivos en algunos huecos y en la cabaña. También podríamos estar ocultos y disparar cuando crea que nos fuimos.

Rui: pero no tenemos explosivos.

Nate: nosotros no, pero Susy sí.

Saeko: el mustang tiene un fondo falso, ahí están más granadas, municiones, un arco y flechas y tres katanas.

Nate: ¿porque no lo dijiste antes?

Saeko: no me pareció necesario, creí que vinimos aquí para rendirnos.

Nate: yo nunca me rindo tan fácil. Además aunque quisiera mi hermano nos esta cazando.

Saeko: ¿como estas tan seguro?

Nate: porque lo conozco.

Rui: odio a tu hermano.

Nate: él era muy diferente en el tiempo que estuvimos en el orfanato.

Rui: lo sé, me contaste la historia, pero ya no es el mismo.

Nate: me duele saberlo, él era mi mejor amigo.

Rui: ahora me tienes a mí.

Nate: pero a ti no te quiero de esa forma, yo quiero que…

Susy: si si si, ya fue mucho, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nate: en eso tiene razón, bueno luego te digo. Bien las tareas se repartirán de la siguiente manera. Susy y Saeko se encargaran de las bombas ocultas. Rui, tú tienes buena puntería así que te subieras a un árbol y dispararas a sus llantas. Yo atraeré a mi hermano a una trampa y si yo no puedo encárgate tu Susy.

Susy: me parece bien.

Nate: bien a trabajar.

Todos salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a hacer lo que Nate dijo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando más y más. Mientras tanto Israfel se aproximaba. Él ya estaba organizando a su grupo para hacer una emboscada.

Israfel contaba con un grupo de 60 hombres y los dividió en grupos de 20. Les pidió rodear toda la montaña.

Al llegar ahí encontraron todo solo decidieron avanzar y solo sobrevivió un grupo de los tres que hizo. Israfel estaba furioso por lo que sucedió y decidió mandar a varios hombres a ver dónde había más bombas. Solo se quedó con Jackson, James, Ryuk, Kurt y Samel.

Por desgracia el resto murió por las últimas bombas ocultas en la nieve.

Después Israfel hizo a Jackson, James y Samel entrar a la cabaña a registrarla, pero les exploto en la cara y terminaron muertos. Israfel y sus últimos dos seguidores corrieron al auto, pero no avanzaba porque Rui le disparo a todas las llantas. Saeko y Nate salieron con Susy detrás de ellos apuntando a Israfel.

Nate: hermano, ríndete ahora.

Israfel: si quieres detenerme tendrás que matarme.

Nate: yo soy un policía, no asesino si no es necesario.

En ese momento Rui callo del árbol en el que estaba oculta e Israfel la tomó.

Israfel: si me intentan detener yo la mataré.

Nate no supo que hacer pero en ese momento Susy se movió rápidamente para tener la atención de Israfel.

Susy: hola hermanastro. Eres un inútil, no me has podido matar.

Israfel se enojó y soltó a Rui. Fue tras Susy.

Ella corrió hacia los árboles y se tropezó con una rama que estaba ahí. Israfel estaba feliz al ver que la había alcanzado y antes que se levantará, le clavó unas dagas que guardaba en su abrigo. Se las clavó en las manos y piernas para que no se pudiera levantar.

Israfel: ¿qué decías hermanastra?

Susy: que eres un idiota, caíste en mi trampa. Yo quería salvar a Rui.

Israfel: que noble hermanita, pero inútil. Al final los mataré a todos.

Susy: no si yo te mató primero.

Israfel: es una hermosa nevada. Combina con tu vestido, pero se vería mejor con un toque de rojo.

En ese instante Israfel tomó una de las dagas que estaban en la mano de Susy y le abrió el estómago. Susy grito un poco al principio pero después se empezó a reír.

Israfel: hermana ¿qué se siente?

Susy: esto es gloria. Aunque esté así hoy me encargaré de matarte.

Israfel: cómo lo harás si estas desangrándote en la nieve.

Susy: lo veras cuando lo haga.

En lo que ellos hablaban, algo ocurría cerca de la cabaña.

Saeko y Nate se enfrentaban a Ryuk y Kurt.

Las balas volaron por todas partes, pero solo Saeko disparaba. Nate esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar.

Pero una desgracia sucedió. Le dieron a Saeko y Ryuk corrió y le corto la cabeza. Después clavo su cabeza en la punta de su espada y le mostro.

Ryuk: mira lo que le paso a tu amiga. Ahora debes unirte a ella no te resistas.

Nate estaba muy enfadado por lo sucedido, pero siguió esperando a que se le acabaran las balas. Después Kurt decidió acercarse a donde estaba Rui.

Nate no lo soportó más y le disparo en la rodilla. Kurt grito y Ryuk decidió dispararle a la cabeza para callarlo. Entonces Nate corrió hacia donde estaba Rui, para evitar que Ryuk matara a Rui, pero algo extraño sucedió.

Ryuk: ya no tiene sentido seguir con esto.

Entonces Ryuk se dio un tiro. Nate decidió correr a donde estaba Susy y Rui iba detrás de él.

Nate: Susy. No te preocupes, con lo que se dé, medicina lo solucionare.

Susy: cuidado.

Israfel salió de la nada tratando de matar a Nate, pero Rui se interpuso y termino sin el brazo izquierdo.

Nate exploto e intento matar a Israfel de cualquier forma, pero como no tenía su espada, decidió usar sus manos.

Israfel aprovecho y le corto la mano, pero Nate no se detenía por nada. Estaba tan furioso que incluso uso sus dientes para tratar de quitarle la espada, pero solo era peor porque Israfel usaba el filo de su espada para hacerle cortadas por todo el cuerpo. Cuando se aburrió le corto la pierna a Nate.

Israfel: lo siento hermano, pero ya, me aburriste. Además tu sentido de la justicia no te permitirá asesinarme. Lo siento pero así tiene que ser. Fuiste un buen hermano cuando lo solíamos ser.

Nate: eres un maldito.

Antes que Israfel diera su golpe final, Rui lo empujo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Israfel cayó justo en frente de Susy. A ella ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero con sus últimas fuerzas tomo la otra daga de su mano y se la lanzo a la cabeza a Israfel.

Susy: te dije que yo te mataría imbécil.

Y así finalmente Susy dejo el mundo de los vivos, acompañada de Israfel.

Rui intento volver a levantarse, pero no lo logro. Entonces se arrastró hacia Nate. Ella vio que el intentaba hacer una fogata y cuando lo logró quemo la parte cortada de su pierna para detener el sangrado e hizo lo mismo con Rui.

Nate: Rui, lo que tenía que decirte es que me enamore de ti. Gracias por salvarme la vida y cuando pueda levantarme te sacare de aquí.

Rui: No tienes nada que agradecer y yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Gracias por todo Nate.

Nate se hizo unas muletas improvisadas con ramas y hojas. Cuando las termino, se fue con Rui al auto y regresaron a la ciudad. Al ver la ciudad se sintieron aliviados, pero cuando el auto pasó un tope cerca de la estación de policía, el auto y toda la ciudad exploto. Lo que antes fue eran cenizas y quienes fueron se consumió en el fuego de la explosión. Entonces ya nada quedo, nadie gano y nadie en la ciudad sobrevivio.


End file.
